fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fire Emblem Civilizations
Note: As this wiki is still a work in progress, not every civilization has a page yet, and those that do may not yet be complete. Please be patient as our writers work hard on giving you the best viewing experience. Below are all available Fire Emblem Civilizations. Italicized civs have an additional version specific to Vox Populi * indicates the page is made and info is added but missing images and maybe some info ** indicates the page is made but no info is up yet. Archanea (Shadow Dragon / Mystery) *The Kingdom of Altea *The Kingdom of Archanea *The Kingdom of Aurelis *The Kingdom of Gra *The Kingdom of Grust *''The Kingdom of Macedon'' *The Kingdom of Pyrathi *The Kingdom of Talys *The Dolhr Empire *The Academy of Khadein *The Divine Dragon Clan Valentia (Gaiden / Echoes) *The Rigelian Empire *The Kingdom of Zofia *''The Unified Kingdom of Valentia'' *Desert Bandits Jugdral (Genealogy / Thracia) *The Kingdom of Grannvale *The Duchy of Chalphy *The Dukedom of Jungby *The Dukedom of Velthomer *The Dominion of Agustria *The Kingdom of Nordion *The Kingdom of Thracia *The Kingdom of Manster *The Kingdom of Verdane *The Neo-Loptyrian Empire *The Kingdom of Leonster Elibe (Binding / Blazing) *The Kingdom of Bern *The Kingdom of Etruria *The Kingdom of Ilia *The Lycian Alliance *''The Duchy of Ostia'' *The Duchy of Pherae *''The Sacean Plains'' *The Kutolah Tribe *The Nabata Desert *''The Black Fang'' *The Neo Black Fang *Serratopia* *Muttonland* Magvel (Sacred) *The Kingdom of Renais' ' *The Kingdom of Frelia *The Grado Empire *The Kingdom of Jehanna *The Theocracy of Rausten *The Mercantile Republic of Carcino *Darkling Woods *Fomortiis' Monsters Tellius (Radiance) *The Begnion Empire *''The Kingdom of Crimea'' *The Kingdom of Daein *The Kingdom of Gallia *The Kingdom of Goldoa *The Island Nation of Kilvas *The Island Nation of Phoenicis *The Kingdom of Hatari *The Kingdom of Serenes *Talrega 'Ylisse' (Awakening) *The Hailidom of Ylisse *''The Theocracy of Plegia**'' *The Meritocratic Kingdom of Ferox *Cordelia's Faction *The Grimleal *The Taguel *''The Valmese Empire'' Fates *The Fearsome Kingdom of Nohr' ' *The Peaceful Kingdom of Hoshido' ' *The Hidden Kingdom of Valla* *The Army of Nacht *The Merchant Kingdom 'Zenith (Heroes)' * The Kingdom of Askr* *The Flame Kingdom of Muspell *The Ice Kingdom of Nifl *Hel, Realm of the Dead Fódlan (Three Houses) Because Three Houses is such a new game, this section will be blank for some time. Stay tuned for a release! *The Adrestian Empire *The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus** *The Leicester Alliance *The Church of Seiros *The Liberation Army Memes and Others *The Winter Festival** *The "Normal" Civilization *The Robin Fanclub *Generic Kingdom *Comrade Sophia *Valentine's Mercenaries *The Sophiet Union *The Secret Shop *Spring Time Japes **Marth's Posse **Fatesurica **Tanas **Spring Festival **Jungby *Spring Time Japes 2 - Electric Boogaloo **Silva Village **Ganelon Bandits **Laus **The Dread Isle **Fort Rigwald **Archer Nation Trivia As of Fjorm's release, Elibe is the most populated of the FE worlds, followed by an Archanea/Tellius tie. Category:Civilizations Category:Browse